memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
TNG short stories
Star Trek: The Next Generation short stories: General *''The Other Side, by Robert Greenberger (Gateways: What Lay Beyond) *Darkness, by Michael Jan Friedman (Tales from the Captain's Table) *The Captain and the King, by John Vornholt (Enterprise Logs) The Amazing Stories *Last Words, by A.C. Crispin *Bedside Matters, by Greg Cox *On the Scent of Trouble, by John Gregory Betancourt *Life Itself is Reason Enough, by M. Shayne Bell The Sky's the Limit *Meet with Triumph and Disaster, by Michael Schuster & Steve Mollmann *Acts of Compassion, by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore *Redshift, by Richard C. White *Among the Clouds, by Scott Pearson *Thinking of You, by Greg Cox *Turncoats, by Susan Shwartz *Ordinary Days, by James Swallow *'Twould Ring the Bells of Heaven, by Amy Sisson *Friends With the Sparrows, by Christopher L. Bennett *Suicide Note, by Geoff Trowbridge *Four Lights, by Keith R.A. DeCandido *'Til Death, by Bob Ingersoll & Thom Zahler *On the Spot, by David A. McIntee *Trust Yourself When All Men Doubt You, by Michael Schuster & Steve Mollmann Strange New Worlds Strange New Worlds I *What Went Through Data's Mind 0.68 Seconds Before the Satellite Hit, by Dylan Otto Krider *The Naked Truth, by Jerry M. Wolfe *The First, by Peg Robinson *See Spot Run, by Kathy Oltion *Together Again, for the First Time, by Bobbie Benton Hull *Civil Disobedience, by Alara Rogers *Of Cabbages and Kings, by Franklin Thatcher (Second Prize) Strange New Worlds II *I Am Klingon, by Ken Rand *Reciprocity, by Brad Curry *Calculated Risk, by Christina F. York *Gods, Fate, and Fractals, by William Leisner *I Am Become Death, by Franklin Thatcher Strange New Worlds III *Whatever You Do, Don't Read This Story, by Robert T. Jeschonek *A Private Victory, by Tonya D. Price *The Fourth Toast, by Kelly Cairo *One of Forty-seven, by E. Catherine Tobler *A Q to Swear By, by Shane Zeranski *The Change of Seasons, by Logan Page *Out of the Box, Thinking, by Jerry M. Wolfe Strange New Worlds IV *Flight 19, by Alan James Garbers *The Promise, by Shane Zeranski *Flash Point, by E. Catherine Tobler *Prodigal Son, by Tonya D. Price *Seeing Forever, by Jeff Suess Strange New Worlds V *Bluff}}, by Steven Scott Ripley (Second Prize) *The Peacemakers, by Alan James Garbers *Efflorescence, by Julie A. Hyzy *Kristin's Conundrum, by Jeff D. Jacques and Michelle A. Bottrall *The Monkey Puzzle Box, by Kevin Killiany *The Farewell Gift, by Tonya D. Price *Dementia in D Minor, by Mary Sweeney Strange New Worlds VI *The Soft Room, by Geoffrey Thorne *Protecting Data's Friends, by Scott William Carter *The Human Factor, by Russ Crossley *Tribble in Paradise, by Louisa M. Swann Strange New Worlds VII *Life's Work, by Julie Hyzy *Adventures in Jazz and Time, by Kelly Cairo *Future Shock, by John Coffren *Full Circle}}, by Scott Pearson *Beginnings}}, by Jeff D. Jacques *Solemn Duty, by Jim Johnson Strange New Worlds 8 *Morning Bells Are Ringing, by Kevin G. Summers *Passages of Deceit, by Sarah A. Seaborne *Final Flight, by John Takis Strange New Worlds 9 *Staying the Course, by Paul C. Tseng *Home Soil, by Jim Johnson *Terra Tonight, by Scott Pearson *Solace in Bloom, by Jeff D. Jacques Strange New Worlds 10 *Wired, by Aimee Ford Foster *A Dish Served Cold, by Paul C Tseng *The Very Model'', by Muri McCage Connections Category:TNG media Category:Media lists